


Multiple Miris and Assorted Ainas

by MiraMiraOTW



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lesbians, Light-Hearted, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMiraOTW/pseuds/MiraMiraOTW
Summary: A bundle of short OC stories I write because I can. Mostly centered on my main Dragon Ball girls, Miri and Aina, but the supporting OCs show up too.





	Multiple Miris and Assorted Ainas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before I'd finalized a lot of character speech patterns. Miri calling Aina "Ainy" is a relic of an older time and Gerator wanting immortality was written out like a year ago.

"Ainy, why don't we have ice-cream?" Miri stopped dead in the street and looked at Aina with the same gaze as a child asking for a snack.

"I... you... wha?" Aina turned to Miri, utterly lost and lacking an answer. "What do you mean?"

Miri gestured at all the shops around Conton-City.

"We have clothes."

She pointed to the clothing shop.

"We have moves."

She pointed to the skill shop.

"We have snacks."

She pointed to the item store. Aina's eyes widened in confusion.

"Miri..." She said gently... "Those aren't snacks, they're capsules, you're not supposed to eat-"

"We have toppy medals." Miri pointed to the TP shop, unconsciously ignoring what Aina said. Aina's groaning vibrated through the surrounding area, enough to make the Elder Kai briefly think there was an earthquake.

"So why don't we have ice-cream?" asked Miri, oh so innocently. 

Aina had no answer. Ever since the two had almost literally crash-landed in Conton City, she had never once stopped to consider the fact that the city has absolutely no amenities; not a single cafe, restaurant, snack bar or anything had been sighted in their year there.

"I have no idea." Aina shrugged, hoping that her casual dismissal would deter Miri. Instead, the fire in her eyes remained lit.

"We should ask the Supreme Kai of Time to wish us one!" Miri said with the most inspiring sense of vigour, which was met with a facepalm by Aina.

"You... want to ask an immortal, timeless deity with enough control over time that she could be described as a force of nature AND is the commander of an army of trained, empowered and diverse soldiers from multiple timelines and universes many of whom surpass even the Gods of Destruction, to... give us an... ice-cream store?" Aina had hoped her little speech would knock some sense into Miri.

Miri looked at Aina with a completely blank expression, fundamentally unable to process at least 75% of the words in that sentence.

"...Yes?" she said sheepishly, in the hopes that she hadn't stepped on her sister's toes.

Aina shrugged. “Sure thing kid.”

Miri, taking this as approval onboard, jogged off to go ask the Supreme Kai of Time for an ice-cream store. Aina debated internally whether or not she should catch up, but by the time she'd hit the "or I could..." stage, Miri had vanished from sight.

Miri's grand entrance to the Time Nest was heralded by the sound of her body colliding with the stone. Miri, like most novice time patrollers (which she was not), often forgot that there is a short height difference between the gate entering the the Time Nest and the ground of the Time Nest itself. Fortunately for her the only person that witnessed it was Toki-Toki, who is a bird. The little red Saiyan picked herself up, dusted herself off, and bravely sauntered into the Supreme Kai's house... or rather, the door. Miri hadn't unlocked the "Understand Push/Pull door signs" skill, so the Supreme Kai's door proved a barrier to her entry. Not an insurmountable barrier, however, as one swift kick demolished the door into tiny little fragment, granting her safe passage into the house.

Sadly, it was not the Supreme Kai before her, but rather Trunks. A very wood-ridden Trunks who was looking rather displeased.

"I take it you're looking for someone else?" He asked, desperately trying to ignore the armada of splinters lodged in his body. Miri nodded rapidly, like a little dog wanting a treat. Trunks groaned as he lifted his arm, wooden splinters falling down to the ground like raindrops on concrete, and pointed it towards the Time Vault. 

Miri gave a little cheer and sprinted off to the Time Vault, conveniently ignoring the fact she just gave Trunks an involuntary acupuncture session. She raced up the stairs and into the vault, heart racing all the while. As she entered the main room, she caught sight of the Elder Kai, the Supreme Kai of Time, and Chi-Chi.

"For the last time Chi-Chi, you can NOT modify time so that you met Bardock first rather than Goku!" The Elder Kai screamed, his old lungs straining to keep up with the exasperated fury coursing through his veins. The trio were very clearly engaged in a heated argument, with what appeared to be Chi-Chi and the Supreme Kai versus the Elder Kai.

"I don't know... she does have a point. Bardock IS rather hunky, after all!" Chimed the Supreme Kai, wholly unaware that this conversation was not suitable for Miri's precious untainted ears.

 

"She's right you know! I bet Bardock wouldn't run off and leave me to raise two children by myself, either!" argued Chi-Chi, partially in a daze caused by daydreaming of Bardock.

"He's a Saiyan you idiot! Abandoning their wives and dying to superior opponents is in the blood! And don't you dare act like they didn't have a father when Piccolo raised Pan and Goten better than both Goku and you did!" The Elder Kai froze upon his last words, having now realized that he'd triggered Chi-Chi's rage to such an extent that she might have achieved Ultra Instinct.

Fortunately, the trio noticed Miri standing bewildered on the stairs and gently shelved their argument temporarily.

"Miri! Do you need something-"

"ICE-CREAM!" Miri got overexcited and yelled, catching everyone off guard, almost ending the Elder Kai's life prematurely and nearly knocking the Supreme Kai over. She caught herself in time, though.

"What do you mean by ice-cream?" asked the Supreme Kai, not quite understanding what Miri wanted.

"An ice-cream store! In Cotton City!" Miri waved her hands excitedly, having gotten far too pumped up about the prospect of an ice-cream store in Conton City to form sentences.

"You want an ice-cream store, don't you? You want an ice-cream store in the city, don't you!" The Supreme Kai was talking to Miri like she was a puppy, getting her all hyped up and invigorated.

"Don't you DARE encourage her! Not after last time!" Yelled the Elder Kai. "Last time" refers to an incident 6 months ago, where the Supreme Kai got excited with Miri after a mission, causing Miri to let out a blast of energy that fried the Elder Kai's moustache and gave Trunks about two weeks worth of Zamasu flashbacks.

The Elder Kai cleared his throat. "You'd have to ask Shenron for that and we've spread the Dragon Balls around the city for safekeeping. Ever since Muffin used a wish to turn everyone into candy we've had them on lockdown."

Chi-Chi leaned over and whispered to the Supreme Kai. "You'd think he'd've locked them down after Gerator used a wish to get a single glass of malt wine." The two let out a snigger, which thankfully went unheard by the Elder Kai.

 

 

"You'd have to assemble all seven- and she's gone." The Elder Kai let out of a sigh of desperation upon realizing Miri had left the Time Vault the minute he said "You'd have to ask Shenron".

Miri vacated the Time Nest and was sprinting to the Patroller Academy to formulate a plan. She knew exactly what she was doing. She would rush in. She would ask them for help. They would protest. She forgot what came next. She's in front of them right now. Oh dear.

Owaru, Bura Bu, Gerator, Muffin and Aina all looked at her with confusion.

"You... need something, little one?" asked Owaru in his fatherly, gravel-y tone. Miri had drawn a complete blank, having forgotten every single thing that had occured in the last five minutes.

"Shenron! Ice-cream!" She blurted out, clearly overstimulated. The gang looked at one another with confusion, trying to decipher what she meant from those three words. Fortunately, their prime Miri-to-English translator was around.

"She wants us to gather the Dragon Balls so we can ask Shenron to give the city an ice-cream store." Aina said, completely deadpan, as unmoving as the mountains.

"How on Namek do you monkeys understand so much from so little?" asked Gerator, frustrated with the Saiyans as usual.

Aina shrugged in response. "Evolution I guess, not that your kind would know" sniped Aina, evidently aiming to get a rise from Gerator. Their potential fight was averted due to a particularly loud outburst from Miri.

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream! ICE-CREAM! ICE. CREAM!" Miri kept yelling, jumping up and down, flailing like a hamster on cocaine. She was jumping so fiercely and so energetically that the entire academy was shaking. Aina rushed to her side, put her hands on her shoulders, and took a deep breath. Miri responded in kind, and in a few seconds she was back to normal. 

Aina turned to face the gang. "So... next mission's not for a week, there's no tournament going on, and if we re-do those assignments involving Raditz and Beerus I'm going to kill myself. Dragon Ball hunt?" she raised an arm towards the gang, posing the question to them. 

They looked at one another, and then to Aina, and then to Miri, and then back to one another.

 

"Dragon Ball hunt! Hell yeah!" proclaimed Bura Bu, raising a fist in the air as she did before slamming her chest. The others nodded in agreement and stood up to leave. Miri left first, followed by Gerator, then Owaru, then Muffin. Bura Bu passed Aina and went to leave, but something stuck in her throat and caused her to stay.

"Uh... Ains, my dude? I..." Bura Bu paused, having been struck down by how Aina's cold icy gaze and scarred face contrasted with the softness of her skin and the gentleness of her lips and- good lord Bura Bu was having a gay. "I like your rope." Bura gestured to the plain, somewhat haggard rope that was keeping Aina's outfit up like a belt.

Aina blushed and looked away, not at all used to compliments from people that weren't her mother. "Thanks, Bu... I guess. It's new." It was not new. In fact, that rope was so old that it has its own entry in the Time Vault.

Bura Bu let out a nervous laugh, trying to find something to extend the conversation with, but she gave up completely and walked out. Aina waited until she could no longer hear footsteps before she collapsed to her knees and let out the giddiest laugh possible. Aina's natural voice is rather deep but this laugh sounded like a dog toy being stabbed repeatedly. Her laugh came to an abrupt end when she realized Miri hadn't left, but had instead taken 5 steps outside the door and got sidetracked by a cat outside the window.

"What's funny, Ainy?" she asked sincerely. Aina could not, in any timeline, give an answer. In part because she was so embarrassed that her face was redder than Miri's outfit, and in part because Miri was too dumb to understand the concept of crushes.

"N-nothing." she stuttered out, her voice an octave higher than usual. She cleared her throat."Let's go hunt for your Dragon Balls." Miri smiled and struck a dumb pose, evidently learned from the Great Saiyaman. Aina made a mental note to visit the History of Trunks saga later with a vengeance.

The gang searched far and wide, running into all sorts of bother on the way. 

The first Dragon Ball was with Old Broly. He refused to relinquish it unless the gang helped him kill Kakarot, the "real" Kakarot. After some debate, Gerator merely dragged them into the Future Trunks saga and let him beat up Goku Black. He was satisfied, and dropped the Dragon Ball on his way back to Conton City.

The second Dragon Ball was with Majin Buu. He didn't even realize it was a Dragon Ball and forked it over with no effort. Muffin still turned him into candy anyway out of spite.

 

The third Dragon Ball was with the Ginyu Force. They challenged the gang to a pose-off competition. After 12 rounds, the gang was ready to admit defeat, but then Miri struck a dab. Insulted and appalled, Captain Ginyu gave them the Dragon Ball so long as they promised NEVER to do that again.

The fourth Dragon Ball was held by the Future Patroller from Xenoverse 1. They were hoarding Dragon Balls so they could redistribute their stats and thus obviously were prepared to fight the gang. Unfortunately, Super Saiyan was nerfed in the transition to Conton City, so they got beaten up by the entire gang minus Miri and Muffin, who got sidetracked catching butterflies. Miri wanted to wear one, Muffin wanted to eat them.

The fifth Dragon Ball was held by Jiren. He intended to use it to resurrect his family, but Gerator opened his encyclopedia and explained that only the SUPER Dragon Balls can do that. Jiren relinquished the Dragon Ball without complaint.

The sixth Dragon Ball was held by Bulma. She agreed to hand it over if the gang babysat Trunks, Goten and Pan. Gerator left to go paint, Muffin got distracted by the pantry, and Owaru was busy trying to save the pantry. As a result, the job fell to Miri, Aina and Bura Bu. Miri got along swimmingly with Goten and Trunks, which isn't particularly surprising given they're on the same level of intelligence. Aina and Bura Bu were left to babysit young Pan, though things were rather awkward after their previous exchange. Things took a turn for the worse when Bura Bu blurted out "Hey man, it's almost like we're married!", causing Aina to suffer a projectile nosebleed and then quarantine herself in the bathroom. Bulma and Chi-Chi returned to find the house covered in blood, devoid of food, and with shattered windows. They relinquished the Dragon Ball begrudgingly.

The seventh Dragon Ball had already been deposited in the pedestal by the Supreme Kai of Time herself. She felt it would annoy the Elder Kai and was also quite interested in trying this "ice-cream" Miri had raved about.

The gang and the Supreme Kai gathered the Dragon Balls by the pedestal and brought forth Shenron in all his reality-warping might.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" he bellowed, his voice reverberating through their very bones.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Miri had once again drawn a blank. She'd forgotten why they were even gathering the Dragon Balls. At that moment, Gerator swooped in.

"I wish for immor-" THWACK. Aina intercepted their wish with a swift kick to the larynx.

"Ice-cream, silly. You want an ice-cream store." said Aina, clearly tired.

"Oh, yeah! Shenwon, I wish for an ice-cream store! Here! In Cotton City!" Miri was holding her hands up to the spy, fists clenched, jumping up and down. She was so excited.

"A VERY EASY WISH" bellowed Shenron, his voice powerful enough to make even Muffin shudder.  
A flash of blinding light erupted, overwhelming the vision of everyone in the city. Just behind the skill shop, past the level up Namekian, formed an entirely new platform, almost as large as the Recreation Plaza. At the very back stood a modestly sized cafe stocking assorted treats, drinks and meals. And, of course, ice-cream.

Miri let out the multiverse's loudest cheer and flew straight down, clearly violating her no-fly order that was imposed after she collided with Shenron during the LAST wish. She landed and sprinted up to the shop, stopping right before the bot that was manning the counter.

"Greetings, madam! What would you like today?" asked the robot, with a very feminine and motherly voice.

"Ice-cream!" yelled Miri.

"Very well! What flavour would you like?" asked the robot once more.

Miri froze. She didn't know there were TYPES of ice-cream, just that there was ice-cream. Her life flashed before her eyes, her very existence was called into question. Had it all been for naughtt? Was there a point to anything? Does Aina's hair smell like strawberries or is it because someone was eating strawberries in the academy? Oh no, she was getting off track.

Shortly behind them, Gerator and Owaru sighed. Muffin was more focused on sniffing the plants that had appeared on the platform. He was quite fond of the lillies, and took a single one to wear in his hair... tentacles. Bura Bu let out a hearty laugh, and Aina remained silent.

"Unsurprising. Here's hoping this never happens again." said Aina, cold as the wind.  
"Uncultured monkeys" sniped Gerator almost completely unsurprised.  
"Your sister's really something, I tell ya" said Bura Bu hoping to get a reply from Aina, who only replied by furrowing her brow and looking away tsunderely.

Owaru approached the shop attendant and put a hand on the counter. "Double scoop, strawberry and chocolate". The robot bleeped and booped and out came a cone with one scoop of strawberry and one scoop of chocolate. Owaru took it and gently knelt down to hand it to Miri.

Miri let out a feral, but happy, screech. She sunk her teeth into the ice-cream and within seconds it was gone. Well, most of it. The remnants were smeared over Miri's face and outfit like colourful paint splatters. She beamed a huge smile to Owaru, and then to the rest of the gang. Gerator merely flew off, while Owaru and Bura Bu gave her a supportive thumbs up.

 

Out of nowhere, the Supreme Kai of Time materialized in front of the store. "Attention residents of Conton City! I hereby declare this day the annual Ice-Cream festival in honour of our new plaza! Swing on by and enjoy some tasty iced treats!". Her voice boomed throughout the city as if she were talking into an invisible speakerphone. Slowly, but surely, residents of the city swarmed in. Everyone - from the little people, the Time Patrollers, the Z fighters and family, to the villains, even Zamasu of all people - paid a visit to the plaza, engaging in small talk and banter. It was strange for Owaru to witness, given that he was one of the oldest Time Patrollers and thus was used to seeing everyone fight in their assorted timelines. He almost forgot that the Conton City incarnation of these people was the "best" one. Which made sense to him, given that if it weren't the City would deal with nonstop war.

Fireworks lit up the sky as the night approached, and the festival continued in earnest. Underneath the shadow of the plaza, on a little outcrop, sat Aina and Buru Bu, who were gently sipping on drinks.

"Y'know, didn't expect to spend my afternoon hunting Dragon Balls for an ice-cream shop for your sister." Bura Bu said, shattering their silence in the process.

"Me neither, Bu. It was rather unexpected but I can't say I DISliked it. My sister is dumber than a brick, but I like her innocence. It's almost refreshing." Aina mused, uncharacteristically softly for her.

"Yo dude, I've never heard you get that soft before, it almost-" Bura Bu's sentence was cut short by Aina moving to slap her, but whiffing entirely and knocking Aina's own drink off the edge. Bura Bu could only laugh in response, and Aina rubbed the back of her own neck nervously.

"That... wasn't supposed to happen." Aina stayed calm, but one look at Bura Bu and the two burst out laughing.

"Man I've NEVER seen you laugh before, I think those Dragon Balls caused more than one miracle today if you get me." Bura Bu gestured towards herself, as if there was somehow more than one "me" she had to differentiate between. "You uh..." Bura Bu left herself hanging for a moment. "You're cute when you laugh". Bura lowered her head in shame.

For a solid minute, Aina was the one to become the Red Saiyan. Her face beamed red, burning with a flame that could blot out the sun. She cleared her throat a little... a lot. About 40 times in the one minute.

"Thanks, Bu. I suppose." Aina gave a light little smile, the first in weeks and the first Bura Bu had ever seen. 

 

"You... can have some of my drink, if you like? We could... share" Bura held her glass up, shaking it a little as if to tempt Aina. Aina gave another little smile and took hold of the straw tip, gently taking a sip from the glass. "Thanks. Appreciate it." Aina said, trying to be cold but failing oh so hard.

"Any time, Ains." Bura took a sip of her drink and then motioned it towards Aina respectfully. The two sat in silence, appreciating both one another's company, the fireworks, and the ambient sounds of people chattering above, all the while alternating the drink between the two. It would be 10 minutes before Aina broke the silence.

"Hey... Bura?" Aina asked, taking Bura aback due to the fact Aina NEVER used her first name.

"Yeah, Ains?" Bura Bu replied, cautiously interested in what she was gonna say. Aina let out a flustered sigh and looked straight down into her lap.

"Don't tell anyone this but..." Aina froze, clenching her fist in anxious gay terror. "You're... cutewhenyoulaughtoo". Aina fired out, almost too fast to be understandable, but Bura caught it. She gave a little flustered smile in response, not quite able to formulate a proper reply to what Aina said. She was, after all, not expecting a compliment from the ice-queen of Conton City.

"I'm uh... I... I'm thank you, dude.". Bura Bu's eyes widened in fright once the weight of her cosmic screwup hit her. Any chance she had was gone, any sliver of hope had been extinguished, any-

"You're welcome, Bura" hummed Aina, still not looking up from her lap. The gentleness of her voice put Bura at ease, and all her worries seemed to fade away for a moment. Silence took over them again and they watched the night pass by them, continually sipping at a drink that had long since finished. No words were said, and the two of them hadn't moved an inch towards one another, yet there was an unambiguous closeness between the two that had managed to emerge from the silence.

Towards the end of the night, Bura stood up, legs almost dead from sitting so long, and stretched. "I should turn in for the night, it's been a long day". She accompanied this with a yawn, one that had clearly been held in for far too long. "Goodnight... Aina." Bura smiled, a far more subdued smile than Aina was accustomed to. Surprised, Aina could only give a smile and wave her farewell.

Though she had begged to be alone with her thoughts all day, Aina had only one at the very end: Here's hoping this happens again.


End file.
